


Homecoming Video

by Dorkangel



Series: Avengers on YouTube [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avengers Family, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Papa Bear Nick Fury, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Soldiers, Steve Rogers Feels, YouTube, amputee bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video of a small squad of soldiers' journey home from overseas, as filmed by a particularly annoying Private Barton.<br/>Featuring kickass female troops, tired!Bucky, Fury being... Fury, and LOADZA fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming Video

The camera's a little shaky, and there's a lot of white noise in the background, but whoever's filming doesn't seem to mind and just turns it to face himself, laughing. He has spiky blonde hair and a big smile.  
"Welcome back," he announces melodramatically. "To the latest episode of _my 'colleagues' at the airport_! Exhibit A..."  
He turns it to face a distant, unfocused bench and fiddles with the camera until it becomes clearer, people walking past the screen with suitcases and tickets and fast food and everything else that comes with airports. Eventually, the cameraman works out how to zoom in and it is suddenly very visible that there is a young man attempting to sleep on an airport bench, with an irritated young woman perched next to him.  
His face is currently pressed on one strong arm, shaggy dark hair obscuring most of his features, and the arm is against the metal of the bench. On his back is not only his own greenish, militaristic backpack, but another almost identical one that presumably belongs to the woman. Both of them, like the cameraman, wear cargo pants and a tight black t-shirt like they're on leave from kicking serious butt of some kind.  
"Wake up." smiles the woman, her voice warm, and he doesn't respond. When he refuses to react, she prods him.  
"Bucky. Up."  
He reluctantly does as she tells him, practically doing a push up on the bench with one arm, and, offstage, the cameraman seems to swoon in delight. "Hottie in my squad, by the way! With _one arm_!"  
In the space where his left arm would be, the t-shirt is tied off in a loose knot, but he easily levers himself into a sitting position with his enormously muscular right bicep.  
The woman rolls her eyes. "Show off, Buck."  
"Fuck off, Nat." he groans, rubbing his face. "What time is it?"  
"Our plane's been delayed." explains the cameraman in a loud voice. "We just shipped back and now we're stuck in Heathrow."  
He was talking over her answer, but the amputee's groan is audible after he's finished.  
"Bucky, Natasha!" calls the cameraman, walking over to them and waving in front of the camera. "Say hi to YouTube!"  
Bucky just groans again and slides off the bench, to the floor. "You're a child, Barton!" he calls, as Natasha leaps up, grinning, and wrestles the camera off him. After a second of it shaking at the floor, the screen goes black.

When it comes back on again, they're on a plane, with the lights dimmed, and even Barton looks exhausted. "We finally managed to get our flight!" he croaks, triumphant but quiet. "Some very kind and sympathetic old ladies swapped tickets with us."  
"Yay for old ladies." mutters a dry voice next to him, and he pans out to show that Bucky is on the window seat next to him, hair tied into a bun.  
"Hey, that reminds me," continues Barton brightly, ignoring Bucky's wince and 'Jeez, Clint, but the camera away'. "Who're you going home to, Buck?"  
Bucky smiles reluctantly and looks down, and Clint laughs.  
"Bucky's got a fiancé." he sing-songs under his breath, trying not to wake anyone up, and Bucky nods, completely failing now to repress a grin.  
"Yup."  
"What's his name again?" coos Clint.  
"...Steve."  
"Got anything to say to Stevie?"  
Bucky stares straight into the camera and chuckles. "I miss you, ya goddam punk. I love you, and I can't wait to get home and marry you."  
"So romantic!" laughs a voice, and Clint turns the camera to Natasha, who's sitting in the seat directly in front of him and has twisted around to look at them, her long red hair spilling over her shoulder.  
"You got anyone to go back to?" she asks, cocking her head at Clint, and he shrugs, shaking the camera.  
"My dog? I know your last boyfriend got married, Tasha, so I'm guessing you're staying with mates?"  
She nods thoughtfully. "They've organised me a roommate; apparently he used to be in the Air Force. Sam Wilson."  
"You'll find someone." laughs Bucky. "And then you'll go all black widow spider on them."  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"You have sex and then you kill them and move on." explains Bucky cheekily, and she gasps in mock-outrage, levelling a finger at him.  
"James Barnes, if you keep talking about me, I swear I will climb over there and whoop your sorry ass-"  
"Will you all shut it?" snaps a deeper voice, from the seat next to Natasha. He doesn't turn around, but Clint actually, literally giggles.  
"Of course," he continues blithely, forcing himself to stop laughing. "Commander Fury's romantic status and, uh, _sexual orientation_ are matters of national security-"  
At that, an older guy with an eyepatch - in the same uniform as them, but plus a jacket - twists around to glare at them.  
"Barton, did I or did I not just tell you to shut it?"  
"You did, sir." replies Barton brightly.  
"Then for god's sake, be quiet!"  
"Yessir, Commander Fury!" Clint's answer is accompanied by a shaky off-camera movement that seems to be a salute, and he receives a grumbled 'Some of us are trying to sleep' in return.  
The camera flicks off again.

This time, it turns back on to them walking into arrivals in Washington D.C. with their luggage. Clint focuses just in time to catch a tiny, matchstick-thin blonde guy running forwards and colliding with Bucky, who immediately drops all his stuff and wraps his arm around the man. When they separate for a moment, it becomes obvious that the blonde guy is both beaming and crying, just a little, and then they're kissing and Clint is cheering.  
"Woohoo! Yay for Steve n' Bucky!"  
He turns the camera so that it's possible to see Natasha shaking hands friendlily with a tall guy with a neat beard and short hair, who presumably is Wilson, and then back to himself.  
"Back in America, guys! Home!"  
It flickers for a moment, and then goes dark for a final time.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I love this genre. More to come, hopefully!


End file.
